Redemption
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: Draco's redemption is her, only her./ Part Five- She hugged him tight, as if trying put his broken self back together!
1. For Her Own Good

_**A/n- Written for the 'Open Category Competition', the '5 Drabbles Competition' and the 'Mega Song Lyrics Challenge'.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- I don't own HP. *sobs***_

 _ **Prompt Used- Event: First Lie.**_

 _ **For Her Own Good.**_

 _Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head_

"I don't want your help, Astoria," He said, not exactly a lie.

He didn't _want_ her help, he _needed_ it.

Lies had always come easy, to Draco, but he'd never been able to lie to her. The person that Draco became whenever he was with her was the last shred of who he wanted to be that he had left.

"Yeah, well," she said, sitting down on the chair next to his, "you're going to get it anyway."

"And what makes you think I want your help?" He said, trying to put as much bite into his words as he could, but when it came to Astoria Greengrass, it wasn't much.

"That scowl on your face makes me think you need my help." She replied evenly, as if she'd expected his words.

He sighed, looked at the girl sitting next to him, and hoped that she never changed.

Astoria wasn't like anyone else he'd ever met. She'd grown up in an environment just as toxic as his, but she was still as sweet at sugar.

Unlike her entire family, Astoria wasn't charming in the pretentious way; it was her honesty that charmed you. She was as refreshing to his as a bout of fresh air through an open window in an otherwise closed up house. She was the voice in his head telling him to try to be better.

All in all, she was too good for the likes of him.

She was wasting her time on him, on trying to help someone who couldn't be helped.

"I don't want your help, Astoria." He said again, "Has it ever crossed your mind that I'm not yours to fix?"

"No, it hasn't," she said, "Because you are mine, and I'm not trying to fix you, I'm trying to help you."

The she turned to him and looked at his with those big blue eyes of her, "Has it ever crossed your mind that maybe I could help put a smile back on those lips of yours?"

How could he resist her when she said things like that? How was he supposed to do that?

But he had to, for her, so, for the first time in forever, Draco Malfoy lied to Astoria Greengrass.

"Let me make it clear, it's not that I don't want help Astoria. I just don't want _your_ help."

And then he stood up and walked away from the only shred of happiness in his life.

For her own good.


	2. Chocolate Full Of Trouble

_**A/n- So, the second part of Redemption here, and I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Disclamier- *Sobbing uncontrollably***_

 _ **Chocolate Full Of Trouble**_

A sudden chocolate bar appearing in front of him almost made Draco fall out of his chair.

"What..." he said when he saw the hand holding the chocolate drop it in front of him, but his confusion evaporated when he saw who the hand belonged to.

Turns out he'd fallen for the most persistent girl in the universe.

Astoria pulled out a chair and sat down next to him, and sighed heavily before saying, "Eat that, will you?"

Draco stared at her, wondering what she was playing at. Any other girl would hate him, be screaming at him, ignoring him, or, if the girl was like Granger, throwing hexes at him.

But not Astoria Greengrass, she didn't scream, ignore or hex. She gave him a chocolate.

For a second he wondered if it was laced with poison, but he dropped that idea quickly. He knew Astoria better than he knew himself, and poisoning weren't her style.

Setting a hoard of dragons on you? Sure. But poisoning? Nope.

"I know I'm beautiful and everything." she said, turning to him, "But staring at me for this long is getting a little creepy, Draco."

He shook his head, trying really hard but not managing to hide a smile.

"So," he asked, deciding the only way he was going to get rid of her would be by offending her, "What are the chances that this chocolate has a poison that would kill me immediately?"

But the fake measuring look on her face told him offending her wouldn't be easy. Not if she knew what he was trying to do. And he was pretty sure she did.

"Fifty-fifty," she said, shrugging "Depends upon which side of it you eat first."

"Why the sudden need to give me chocolate?" he asked, "Or have you forgotten that I don't need your help?"

"Oh, I haven't," she said, "How can I, since you practically screamed it at me? But Zabini gave this to me, his latest attempt to get me to go out with me. So, I didn't want it, and you were the first person I saw."

All that Draco heard was that Zabini had been asking Astoria out, and it angered him enough to start plotting an elaborate revenge plan against him.

You know, nothing special.

His jealousy and fury must have been visible on his face, and by the coy smile on her lips, it was exactly what she'd intended.

He was in big trouble, he thought looking at the chocolate bar in front of him.


	3. Without An Umbrella

_**A/n- This is very close to my heart, because rain is very close to my heart.**_

 _ **Prompt Used- An Umbrella.**_

 _ **Word Count-385**_

 _ **Without An Umbrella.**_

 _There are only two kinds of people out on the road on a rainy day without an umbrella, the people who forgot it or don't have one and miss it, or the people who don't want it._

 _An umbrella is a device that shields you from the rain, but for some people, rain is the disguise that shields you from the cruelty of this world._

 _On that road of London, there were only two people walking without an umbrella, and they both belonged to the second kind._

* * *

Draco walked with his arms in his coat pockets, and his eyes watchful of all the strangers he could not see because of their umbrellas.

He wondered how someone could want to be protected from this gift. The drizzle was soft, slowly raindrops fell on his face through his shaggy blond hair, and he smiled wryly, as they flew down his cheeks like tears.

He didn't have any tears left, so he guessed rain would have to do.

He loved the way blurred the world, raindrops disfiguring everything to make them look different, a lot more imperfect.

He found perfection in it.

Because to him the thought of acceptable imperfection was still a little foreign, he still didn't know how to deal with it.

He came to a sudden stop, on that sidewalk, when he saw the only person beside who wasn't holding an umbrella, coincidentally; she was also the only person in this world who had accepted his imperfections.

He thought that rain couldn't blur the force of nature that she was; he thought that no umbrella could hide who she was supposed to be.

To him she would always be the most beautiful person in this world, she owned and soul, she carried around a part of him that he never knew that he had. She was his friend, his soul mate, she was his family.

She smiled, when she saw him, standing there just like her, without an umbrella.

Astoria was his redemption.

* * *

 _The strangers watching the boy and girl they thought they were stupid, walking around without an umbrella on this rainy day._

 _What they would never know, is that umbrellas or not, rain was falling down on them, just like love was looking for them, they were just hiding from it._

* * *

 _ **A/n- All reviews would be appreciated.**_


	4. A Boy With Charm

_**Disclaimer- Nope!**_

 _ **Word Count- 429.**_

 _ **A Boy With Charm.**_

There was something that her mother used to say that had always baffled her. She'd never really understood what it meant, even though her mother had assured her that someday, when she grew up, she would.

But Astoria Greengrass hadn't needed to grow up to understand it; she'd just needed to meet Draco Malfoy.

Astoria had been only six, when she'd fallen in love with him, but it had taken ten more years for her to realize that love was a dangerous game.

And Draco Malfoy was the worthiest of opponents.

But unlike other games, she was in grave danger here. Physical hurts could be healed, but it took a lot to heal the wounds that never show. It's a lot easier to mend broken bones than to mend broken hearts.

Draco Malfoy held a lot of power over her, and unlike what others believed he didn't know it.

His smile had caused her six year old self to melt; it still had the same effect on her.

At six, she'd lived for the moments that he would actually talk to her, make her laugh, make her blush.

At sixteen, she still lived for them.

She could still easily remember the moment that she'd known that there was never going to e anyone else for her.

She'd been eight years old and still living in her sister's shadow. She was the quiet one, the one who nobody noticed.

But he had.

It'd been during one of Mother's boring dinner parties, and she had been standing on the side lines, looking at everything happening with a soft drink in her hand.

He'd walked towards her, a grin on his ten year old face and mischief in his eyes.

"Are you as bored as I am?" he'd asked, and she'd tried to nod nonchalantly.

"Then how about I entertain us both a little?" he'd said, making Astoria apprehensive about what was going on in his mind.

He opened his closed fist to show her a few popping chocolates, they made you jump up and down while you were eating them. She'd raised her eyebrows and he'd pointed at Pansy Parkinson.

This ought to be fun, she remembered thinking.

"If someone finds out," he'd whispered before he left, "I'm blaming you,"

"Why?" she'd asked, horrified.

"Because I'm doing this for your entertainment, my dear girl," he'd said, winked, and then he walked away.

It was appropriate to say that what had followed was both hilarious and scary.

It had also made Astoria realize that her mother was right, there really was nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm. 


	5. Broken Pieces

_**A/n- I had a lot of fun writing Draco/Astoria, this last drabble is my entire assumption of their relationship.**_

 _ **Prompt used- Steel Blue.**_

 _ **Disclaimer- Nope!**_

 _ **Broken Pieces.**_

He looked into her steel blue eyes, clouded with pain and shimmering with tears, and he wished he could take it all away.

His mouth was dry as he stopped talking, but his eyes were wetter than ever as he finished the tale of everything that had broken him and of every terrible thing he'd done.

He wished he could dry her eyes of all tears and fill them with joy, he wished he could take the pain away.

He wished he could be enough.

But Draco Malfoy had realized from a very young age that wishes were useless, they were a waste of time. Wishing never made his father love him, wishing never made his mother see him as anything but an heir. Wishing didn't change anything; it didn't stop him from becoming a killer.

Wishing didn't change the fact that he was broken.

"Astoria..." he whispered as a tear managed to escape and ran down her face.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He should've known he told himself as he looked away, he should've known that no matter what she said, no one would want to be with someone with as much baggage as him.

No one would be able to accept all the terrible things he had done.

He braced himself for her words, readied himself for hearing that she was sorry but she couldn't take it. Sorry that she wasn't sure she could feel safe with someone like him, someone who was too broken to be fixed.

He readied himself to bear the pain for whatever was left of his heart to break.

"Whatever you are thinking, stop," he heard her say in a tone he'd heard her use only on first-years getting into trouble.

And he understood why it worked on them.

"I'm sorry for all that happened to you Draco," she said, her eyes kind but her words stern, "You never deserved any of it, and you didn't deserve people walking away from you because of it."

He looked in her eyes, her amazing steel blue eyes, and knew that she wasn't going to be one of those people.

Then she hugged him, so tight he couldn't breathe.

It was as if she was trying to stick all his broken pieces back together, and considering it was her, she just might be able to.

She was his redemption, after all.

 **A/n- All reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
